1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power source terminal structure, and in particular to a power source terminal structure that can be applied to a Micro Telecommunication Computing Architecture (MicroTCA).
2. Description of Related Art
Micro Telecommunication Computing Architecture (referred to as “MicroTCA” hereinafter) is a standard framework for telecommunication grade COTS (Commercial Off-The-Shelf) chassis, which aims to allow Advanced Mezzanine Cards (AMC) to function without any advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (AdvancedTCA) carrier card, and the standard is established by PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturer Group (referred to as “PICMG” hereinafter). The standard of MicroTCA is designated PICMG MTCA.X. A common MicroTCA framework is provided therein with at least one controller (Shelf Management Controller, referred to as “ShMC” hereinafter) to execute a Shelf Management Software (referred to as “ShMS” hereinafter) that acts as a management center of the whole framework. The ShMS is used to internally manage each port, fan, and temperature sensor inside the framework and used to externally communicate with a shelf system management program outside the framework. Each platform in the framework has to be equipped with an Intelligent Platform Management Controller (referred to as “IPMC” hereinafter) for monitoring and recoding the operating states of the platform, reporting and solving abnormal conditions, and controlling the power source and data channels on the platform.
In a broad sense, a connector is a connecting element and accessories thereof that can be used in electronic signals and power sources. The connector is used as a bridge for transmitting signals. Thus, the quality of the connector has an influence on the reliability of transmitting electric currents and signals. Furthermore, the quality of associated electronic mechanics will be affected accordingly.
The connector is used to transmit control signals and power source, thereby activating an electronic device to process the above-mentioned control signals. FIG. 1 shows a conventional power source terminal structure. The power source terminal structure is provided in the form of a power source connector and a docking connector (not shown). The power source terminal structure is formed into a metal sheet and includes an insertion terminal 1a and a docking terminal 2a. The insertion terminal 1a has a main body 11a and a first insertion portion 12a. The first insertion portion 12a is formed by means of extending from one side of the main body 11a. The first insertion portion 12a can be inserted into an insertion hole 31a of a power source circuit board 3a. The docking terminal 2a has a base 21a, a second insertion portion 22a and two elastic arms 23a, 24a. The second insertion portion 22a is formed by means of extending from one end of the base 2a. The second insertion portion 22a can be inserted into an insertion hole 41a of a grounding circuit board 4a. The two elastic arms 23a, 24a are formed by extending from the other end of the base 21a respectively. The elastic arm 23a is straight, while the elastic arm 24a is curved. The free ends of the two elastic arms 23a, 24a are formed with a clamping portion 231a, 241a respectively. The two clamping portions 231a, 241a can clamp the main body 11a of the insertion terminal 1a, thereby achieving the electrical connection between the power source connector and the docking connector.
However, when the power source connector is inserted in the docking connector, improper insertion may often cause a poor contact between the insertion terminal 1a and the docking terminal 2a. Further, any vibration may result in an unsteady current, and thus affects the reliability of transmitting the electric current and signals.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor strives via experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.